


Empty Net and Ricochets

by russianmango



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Detroit Red Wings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/726084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianmango/pseuds/russianmango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin scored two goals... well, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Empty Net and Ricochets

**Author's Note:**

> Abby played after getting cut on the foot by a skate during the Edmonton game. Datsyuk really did hit the puck off THAT foot.

When Justin gets back to the hotel, he's ecstatic. He knows the goals were fluky and they should've been Pasha's goals, but he stares down at the score sheet and his name is there twice. It's not something that happens often and when they're grasping for anything they can get, he can't be mad. They won, by a lot, and he helped. Even if it means he'll be getting target or backboard jokes all the time, he's had worse. 

He wasn't even sure why he was on line with Pavel fucking Datsyuk - the guy who he's shared a locker room with for years and treats him like family, yet Justin still can't help but get awe-struck when he enters the room. It just didn't make sense to him, but Babs told him to just play his game. He believed in him. And it worked! They beat the fucking Canucks! And, really, even if it meant getting hit with pucks all the time, Justin wouldn't be upset with his numbers looking better. And yeah, he should probably have stayed in the ice bath a little longer, but he didn't want to wait that long to talk to Pat.

He logs on and Pat is already online, so he sends the call and awaits the answer. He's sitting at the desk, room to himself for the time being, so he doesn't try to hide his excitement when he sees Pat. "Pat, did you see the score?"

Pat laughs, nodding. "Yep. Saw the replay, too. Do I need to have a word with Pavel about using my boy as a ricochet?"

"Oh, shut up. We won, be happy for me," Justin pouts.

"Happy a rival won? Never," Pat jokes. "I thought you weren't going to play, though," he asks. 

"My foot is fine, they fixed up my skate and it felt fine, just a little bit of pain," Justin answers. 

"You're lying, but good on the goals," Pat smiles. "Which foot did he get you on?"

"The cut one, of course," Justin laughs. Pat doesn't look amused though, Justin even thinks he might look scared. "I got the trainer to look at it again, Pat. And I went in the tub for a bit. Really, it's fine. Just a little sore," Justin assures him.

"I just don't like it when you're hurt, Justin," Pat sighs. "The cut was really deep."

"I know, but I can't mess this up. How often will I ever get to play with Datsyuk?" Justin explains. Pat can see in his eyes that he's lost this argument. 

"That is pretty badass," Pat perks up. "My boyfriend got hit on by Pavel Datsyuk. And scored." 

"Twice," Justin adds, smiling again. Pat laughs, "I scored too, you know."

"Who didn't?" Justin laughs. "Besides, we know you can score."

"Whatever, I'm sexy and you know it," Pat says. Justin wishes he was with Pat. Partly because he would slap him for being an idiot, but also because his foot really does hurt and it would be nice to not have to walk around. It looked pretty gross, too, despite the stitch work being pretty great.

"I have a few days off," Justin says, biting his lip. "I was thinking, maybe I could come see you?"

"We're in Dallas for the night, Denver in the morning. We don't play until Monday, though," Pat answers, smiling a little. 

"Yeah?" Justin asks, "I could change my ticket, be there for lunch?"

"I like your style," Pat laughs. "Are you sure you don't want to go back home, though? It might be good to rest your foot, right?"

"My foot is fine. If I visit you, at least I won't have to get up for anything except the bathroom," Justin explains. There's also the small thing of him missing the crap out of Pat, but again with the ego. He's pretty sure Pat knows he's stupidly in love with him by now, anyway.

"I guess I'll see you then," Pat says. They wait a moment before saying anything, but then Toews comes in and Justin starts to say good night. 

"I can come back later," Jonathan offers, but Justin and Pat both tell him it's okay and finish their call with a simple good night.

If it's possible, Justin goes to bed feeling better than when he scored the goals. 

 


End file.
